Communications systems, such as a cable television system, transmit signals from a headend facility to a plurality of receiving, or set-top, devices. A customer may subscribe to varying levels of service that may include multiple set-tops in the customer's premises. The set-top devices in the same premise are typically connected via coaxial cable to ajunction box that is connected to the distribution network. Each set-top can then request and receive different television channels through the distribution network.
In some instances, theft of television services occurs, and, as a result, manufacturers develop products designed to limit or eradicate theft. For example, one weakness in the system has been the ability for one subscriber to share set-tops and, hence, service with another subscriber, where only one subscriber is paying for service. In areas, such as an apartment building or homes that are very close, it is rather easy to run additional coaxial cable from a junction box located at the paying subscriber's premises to a second location outside of the premises. The nonpaying subscriber(s) simply connects one of the paying subscriber's remote devices with coaxial cable to the junction box or a master set-top. The system operator charges the subscriber for the master set-top and discounted remote set-tops, and the paying and nonpaying subscribers then share that bill, thereby essentially cutting each of their costs in half. There is a need, therefore, for the system operators to prevent this type of theft.